


The Kysra Images & Info

by JLencre



Series: The Kysra [4]
Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLencre/pseuds/JLencre
Summary: Casting and other relevant images, as well as informationThe Kysrareaders might find useful.





	1. The City and her (canon) humans

**Author's Note:**

> All images belong to their respective owners. I'm merely borrowing them so you can see my inspiration for this series. Besides, everybody needs a little eye candy every once in a while, right?
> 
> More images and information will be added as it becomes relevant in the series.

  
                                                       The City

 

                     
        Tony Darius DiNozzo Jr.                                   Ronon Dex

 

                                       
 Colonel Samantha "Sam" Carter                   Lt. Colonel John Sheppard                              Dr. M. Rodney McKay

 

                                      
         Teyla Emmagan                                        Major Evan Lorne                                               Halling  
                                                                       (Kavan Smith, actor)                            (Christopher Heyerdahl, actor)                                    


	2. Some OCs

                                            
         Atlantis (Della)                               Dr. Xander Oyeyemi                         Sgt. Major Logan Wolfe                          Aaron Wolfe  
  (Destiny Owusu, model)                      (David Oyelowo, actor)                        (Gerard Butler, Actor)                        (Ezra Miller, Actor)  
           
                                                          

                                                         
      Osalia (Athosian)                                  Talsan (Athosian)                               Saylor (Athosian)                            Sgt. Nathan Pollard  
    (Bree Turner, actor)                             (Nico Christou, actor)                          (Dakota Sky, actor)                     (Joseph Gordon-Levitt, actor)

 

                                                  
Staff Sgt. "Chief" Theo Poisson               Corporal Rubi Villalobos                   Richard Woolsey, IOA Rep                             Roe Yi-Jae  
 (Rick Mora, actor/model)                         (Lais Riberio, model)                           (Robert Picardo)                             (Go Joon-Hee, actor/model)

 

                                                     
      Jimmy Lee-Palmer                              Amanda Lee-Palmer                          Michelle Lee-Palmer                      Dr. Gerald (Gerry) Wheeler  
    (Brian Dietzen, actor)                        (Tiffany Espensen, actor)                         (Liza Lapira, actor)                              (DJ Qualls, actor)

 

                                      
            Mason Grant                                      Gemini Grant                             Dr. Saara Virtanen-Grant  
     (George Eads, actor)                           (Mackenzie Foy, actor)                      (Zooey Deschanel, actor)


	3. The Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You probably won't see all these people in the series. My OneNote for this series is terrifying; I'm putting characters here so I have a quick cheat sheet. If seeing possible characters floats your boat too, great! :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names with an asterisk (*) denote canon characters/cast members.

**Atlantis Reconnaissance Teams**

**AR-1:**  John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, Dr. M. Rodney McKay (cast photos in chapter 1)

* * *

**AR-2**

                                                        
  Capt. Marcus Coughlin*                           Lt. Mary Lynn Lewis                               2nd Lt. Arturo Pagán                             Dr. Radek Zelenka*  
 (Daniel Cudmore, actor)                          (Angelina Jolie, actor)                         (Nicholas Gonzalez, actor)                         (David Nykl, actor)

* * *

  **AR-3**

                                                        
   Sgt. James Stackhouse*                            Lt. Imani Akenzua                             等海尉 Murai Yamato*                           Dr. Andrew Corrigan*  
                                                                                                                                   (Lt./Japan)                                          (anthropology)  
  (Casper Van Dien, actor)                         (Rutina Wesley, actor)                             (Shun Oguri, actor)                                (Ross Hull, actor)

* * *

  **AR-4**

                                                         
       Major Anne Teldy*                         Сержант Tsveta Kaleynska                         Sgt. Dusty Mehra*                                  Dr. Alison Porter*  
                                                              (Serzhant (Sgt.)/Bulgaria)  
        (Christina Cox, actor)                        (Alexis Bledel, actor)                          (Janina Gavankar, actor)                           (Nicole de Boer, actor)

* * *

**AR-5**

                                                         
       Major Devin Jordan                            Sgt. Joseph Fairmont                      Airman 1st Class Daniel Seung                     Dr. Jamie McNamara  
                                                                  (UK Royal Marines)                                                                                               (anthropology)  
   (Reese Alexander, actor)                  (Therell Spires, actor/model)                       (Justin Chon, actor)                            (Scarlett Johansson, actor)

* * *

**AR-6**

                                                        
    Major Thomas Edison*                     Maggiore Andrea Cattaneo                          Sgt. Elijah Weiss                              Lance Cpl. Caleb Everhart  
                                                                     (Major/Italy)  
     (Jeremy Jones, actor)                          (Ioan Gruffudd, actor)                             (Eric Balfour, actor)                                 (Lucas Till, actor)

* * *

* * *

  **Atlantis Search and Rescue Teams**

**S &R-1**

                                                      Comandante Josefina Santiago                  Kapitán Ctirad Mašín                             Lt. Kyle Sherman                                Dr. Nevin Bricklaw, M.D.  
     (Equiv. Major/Spain)                         (Captain/Czechoslovakia)  
     (Zoe Saldana, actor)                              (Pawel Szajda, actor)                           (Michael Ealy, actor)                                 (Paul Telfer, actor)

* * *

**S &R-2**

                                                   
   Major Elliot Rutherford                Σμηναγός (Sminagos) Nikolau Tzavaras          Sgt. Kara Lightstone                    Corporal Austin Red Eagle  
                                                             (Flight Lieutenant/Greece)  
  (Curits Caravaggio, actor)                       (Tyler Hoechlin, actor)                         (Jennifer Garner, actor)              (Christian Kane, actor/musician)


	4. Time on Atlantis

There are 400 days per year divided into 10 months of 40 days each. Every month divides into 5 weeks of 8 days each. Months and days are named after Earth scientists.

Info on scientists was ~~stolen~~ borrowed from Wikipedia

** Days of the Week **

  1. **Serreday** \- Jean-Pierre Serre is a French mathematician who has made contributions to algebraic topology, algebraic geometry, and algebraic number theory. He was awarded the Fields Medal in 1954 and the Abel Prize in 2003.
  2. **Archday** \- Archimedes was one of the world's greatest scientists, and probably the greatest scientist of the classical age. He was a Greek mathematician, physicist, astronomer, engineer, inventor, and weapons-designer.
  3. **Chernday** \- Shiing-Shen Chern was a Chinese-born American mathematician. He was regarded as one of the leaders in differential geometry of the twentieth century.
  4. **Keplerday** \- Johannes Kepler was a German mathematician, astronomer, and astrologer. Kepler is a key figure in the 17th-century scientific revolution. He is best known for his laws of planetary motion.
  5. **Gaussday** \- Johann Carl Friedrich Gauss was a German mathematician who made significant contributions to many fields, including number theory, algebra, statistics, analysis, differential geometry, geodesy, geophysics, mechanics, electrostatics, magnetic fields, astronomy, matrix theory, and optics in the early 19th century.
  6. **Casimirday** \- Hendrik Brugt Gerhard Casimir was a Dutch physicist best known for his research on the two-fluid model of superconductors (together with C. J. Gorter) in 1934 and the Casimir effect (together with D. Polder) in 1948.
  7. **Tesladay** \- Nikola Tesla was a Serbian-American inventor, electrical engineer, mechanical engineer, physicist, and futurist who is best known for his contributions to the design of the modern alternating current electricity supply system. (He did a ton of other things he never got credit for.)
  8. **Noetherday** \- Amalie Emmy Noether was a German mathematician known for her landmark contributions to abstract algebra and theoretical physics.



 

** Months of the Year **

  1. **Euler** \- Leonhard Euler was a Swiss mathematician and physicist who made key contributions to the fields of infinitesimal calculus and graph theory.
  2. **Fibonacci** – Leonardo of Pisa was an Italian mathematician considered to be the greatest Western mathematician of the Middle Ages. In addition his many discoveries and advancements in mathematics and geometry, Fibonacci introduced the modern number system to the West in his book, _Book of Calculation_ 1228.
  3. **Neumann** \- John von Neumann (Neumann János Lajos) was a Hungarian-American mathematician, physicist, inventor, computer scientist, and polymath.
  4. **Einstein** \- Albert Einstein was a German-born theoretical physicist who developed the theory of relativity. His work is also known for its influence on the philosophy of science. He is best known by the general public for his mass–energy equivalence formula E = mc². He received the 1921 Nobel Prize in Physics "for his services to theoretical physics, and especially for his discovery of the law of the photoelectric effect."
  5. **YangHui** – Yang Hui, literary name Qianguang, was a late-Song dynasty Chinese mathematician from Qiantang. Yang worked on magic squares, magic circles and the binomial theorem, and is best known for his contribution of presenting Yang Hui's Triangle. This triangle was the same as Pascal's Triangle, discovered by Yang's predecessor Jia Xian.
  6. **Bhaskara** \- Indian astronomer and mathematician from the seventh century. Wrote three treatises discussing planetary longitudes, heliacal rising and setting of the planets, conjunctions among the planets and stars, solar and lunar eclipses, and the phases of the Moon. He also includes a remarkably accurate approximation for the sine function.
  7. **BellBurnell** \- Dame Susan Jocelyn Bell Burnell is an astrophysicist from Northern Ireland who was credited with "one of the most significant scientific achievements of the 20th Century." As a postgraduate student, she discovered the first radio pulsars in 1967. The discovery was recognized by the award of the Nobel Prize in Physics to her thesis supervisor Antony Hewish and to the astronomer Martin Ryle. Bell Burnell was excluded, despite having been the first to observe and precisely analyze the pulsars.
  8. **Riemann** \- Georg Friedrich Bernhard Riemann was a German mathematician who made contributions to analysis, number theory, and differential geometry. In the field of real analysis, he is mostly known for the first rigorous formulation of the integral, the Riemann integral, and his work on Fourier series.
  9. **Hypatia** \- Hypatia was a Hellenistic Neoplatonist philosopher, astronomer, and mathematician, who lived in Alexandria, Egypt, then part of the Eastern Roman Empire. She was the head of the Neoplatonic school at Alexandria, where she taught philosophy and astronomy. She is the first female mathematician whose life is reasonably well recorded.
  10. **Atiyah** (aw-TEE-ya) - Sir Michael Francis Atiyah is an English mathematician specializing in geometry. He has made fundamental contributions to many areas of mathematics, but especially to topology (topological K-theory), geometry and analysis, and quantum field theory.



 


	5. Planets, Vocabulary, and General Info.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planets, vocabulary, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Greeneyesblue for all the help coming up with planets, names, etc. She has been crucial to the creation and beta process for the entire series!

** Sateda (formerly P3R-534 now M3Z-117) **

**_Familial terms:_**  
parents: pater (papa)/mater (mama)/daetor (dada)  
children: son/daughter/kyta  
siblings: brother/sister/ayah  
sibling’s children: nephew/niece/syva (SIH-vah)  
parent’s siblings: uncle/aunt/vehad (VEY-had)  
grandparents: anpapa/anmama/andaeda  
grandchildren: anason/anadaughter/anakyta

 ** _Sateda’s Moons:_** Numsuri (num-SIR-ee), Murklesala (mur-KLEE-sah-lah), Aiskalia: (ah-SKAH-lee-ah), Endarek (en-DAH-rec), Pelora (PEL-or-ah)

_**Glossary:** _

  1. Aiskalia: (ah-SKAH-lee-ah) one of the five moons around new Sateda
  2. amalecto: (ahm-uh-LEHKT-oh) my love
  3. ayah: (EYE-yah) a kysra sibling; brother/sister/ayah
  4. beyesah: (bee-YAY-sah) lit. tiny flower with a mint green stem and leaves, which produces hundreds of tiny blossoms with white centers and lavender petals; term of endearment for a very small child, mostly used by the child’s close relatives; an ilshan would also use it once they have developed a close relationship to both child and parents
  5. cejed: (seeʤd or sieged) best man, challenger of the proposed spouse; a razor-sharp blade bodyguards use
  6. dahrym: (dah-REEM) my desire, my darling
  7. dinehey: (dah-NAY) fruit much like an olive, which can be eaten whole or ground and pressed into oil
  8. Endarek: (en-DAH-rec) one of the five moons around new Sateda
  9. etja: (ET-ʤah) small, furry, essentially defenseless herbivore similar to a rabbit
  10. Feeding an etja to its kin: Satedan idiom; purposely mocking, insulting, or ridiculing someone and deriving pleasure from their distress; bullying someone
  11. the Five: most common name on Sateda for their spirit rulers and what those who have a close relationship to Sateda or Satedans might call them; implies belief in their existence and is casual but respectful
  12. funos: (FOO-nohs) measure of distance just over a kilometer
  13. interim: lit. the time between; the period of unconsciousness between childhood and adulthood during which Satedans received the memory of the kysra's creation
  14. giget: (ʤEE-ʤayt) a small rodent common to Sateda; as mice are to cats on Earth, so were giget to meura on Sateda
  15. hera: mistress/female ruler of a household
  16. iglams: (EE-glams) Measure of weight
  17. ilshan: (ill-SHAWN) live-in childcare provider; nanny
  18. IST: (Pronounced ICED) Individual Special Training, ie Teyla and Ronon get to beat people up for being assholes
  19. kedu: (KEH-doo) very hardy livestock; closer to a goat than a cow; usually tan or light brown in color
  20. keva: (KEH-vah) juvenile kedu
  21. kysra: (KISS-ruh) lit. beloved; the third gender created by the Vedaeus; can be used as a title or form of respectful address, an honorific
  22. kyta: (KIT-tuh) offspring of the kysra gender; all unborn children are referred to as kyta until gender is known at birth
  23. m'kysra: lit. my beloved; term of endearment used only by a kysra's chosen lover
  24. meraska: (mer-AH-skah) spouse who is a kysra; (eg: husband/wife/meraska)
  25. meura: (may-YOU-ruh) small cat-like creatures with pointed faces, retractable claws, and a prehensile tail they use for offense and defense. Looks like a lion's tail with the tuft on the end but has hidden stinger in the tuft containing a mild paralytic agent. Can use tail to bait larger prey, either for fun or for food. A sting to a human hand would numb the entire limb and allow the meura to get away. Multiple stings could kill. Acquired for Satedan children to tame to give them a protector, since meura will attack any threat to the one they protect, even a Wraith.
  26. a moon to the stars: Satedan idiom; to be overcome with joy
  27. Murklesala: (mur-KLEE-sah-lah) one of the five moons around new Sateda; one of two always visible
  28. nadatoris: (nah-dah-TOR-iss) indoor swimming pool and surrounding area
  29. nidos: (NEE-dose) a group of young born to an animal at the same time; a litter; a brood
  30. ninay: (nih-NAY) type of berry that grows on a thorny bush; sweet and tart like a cranberry/blueberry hybrid; most common variety is light blue until they ripen into a royal blue.
  31. Numsuri: (num-SIR-ee) one of the five moons around new Sateda; one of two always visible, the one that always appears the largest from the planet’s surface
  32. Old Ones: respectful but far more intimate and affectionate title for the Vedaeus; title true believers call the Vedaeus among one another or when they address the spirits directly. If used among unbelievers, it is to make a point regarding the speaker’s status with the Vedaeus.
  33. ostem: (OH-stem) type of grain grown much like wheat, but the "heads" turn a deep mahogany when ripe for harvest
  34. Pelora: (PEL-or-ah) one of the five moons around new Sateda
  35. sarex: (SAR-ex) asexual. Can also refer to grey-ace individuals
  36. sa’te dans: descendants of the first kysra; eventually became Satedans
  37. sa'te wreth: descendant of a Wraith; idiom for Wraith in hiding, the worst insult in Satedan culture
  38. twist [someone's] tail: Satedan idiom; to drive [someone] crazy; to annoy beyond endurance
  39. Vedaeus: (vay-DAY-oos) general title for the Satedan spirit rulers and what all non-Satedans call them; least intimate, most respectful title
  40. zhaba: (ʒaba - z is like the z in seizure) bright green, almost luminescent, fast-acting poison that comes from a bright green zhaba snake, which has a wide yellow stripe down its back



* * *

**Earth  
**

  1. ano: (Czech) Yes
  2. BCD: Big Chicken Dinner, slang for Bad Conduct Discharge
  3. blbec: (Czech) jackass, imbecile, nitwit
  4. GOMAR: General Officer Memorandum of Reprimand; an official write-up
  5. grunt candy: 800mg Ibuprofen. Soldiers and sailors often know it as Vitamin-M, and Airmen know it as the Air Force Wonder Drug
  6. FUBAR: Fucked Up Beyond All Reason
  7. kulta: (Finnish) lit. gold; term of endearment similar to dear or honey in US English
  8. manyak! Ben-zonna!: (Hebrew) Bastard! Son of a whore!
  9. moussaka: Greek dish made of ground lamb, eggplant, and tomatoes, with cheese on top; Try it [here](https://cookinginplaingreek.com/traditional-moussaka-recipe/)
  10. OTS: Officer Training School
  11. Sminagos: (Greek) Σμηναγός Flight Lieutenant
  12. SNAFU: Situation Normal, All Fucked Up
  13. SOP: Standard Operating Procedure



* * *

**Dakaroth (M3C-041)** (DAH-kah-roth)

  1. jattak: (ʤah-TAK) type of red grain
  2. Karthor: (kar-thor) people of Dakaroth
  3. Karthorian: (kar-THOR-ian) from Dakaroth
  4. thorn: Karthorian leader
  5. rok: (roak) edible mushroom
  6. zahrc: (ʒark - z is like the z in seizure) toxic mushroom; acts like primitive PCP causing increased body temperature, extreme emotions, and blocks pain receptors



* * *

**Iegra (M1C-991)** (EE-yah-grah)

  1. ibbrac: (EE-brak) herb that grows like cilantro or parsley; Athosians add it to tava bean dishes especially
  2. laffa: (LAH-fah) fruit about the size of cantaloupe, an extremely tough blue-green outer hide with bright teal arils within (like a pomegranate); the hide is mixed with dye base and used for dying fabric



* * *

**Kardas (M33-985)** (KAR-dahs)

  1. den: the place where all littles are raised in a group until age ten
  2. elder: someone age 35-45
  3. kinfolk: anyone born on Karda
  4. learner: a little leaves the den at age 10 to live with a mentor for five to ten years in order to learn the mentor's profession (trader, negotiator, caregiver, etc.)
  5. little: little one; someone under age 10
  6. set: group of 5 people, most frequently refers to five children born in the same season and assigned to the same caregiver in the den
  7. spinna tree: large silvery-grey trunk with canopy of drooping branches and very dark green leaves (similar to a weeping willow tree); produces thousands of 3-4mm sweet, red berries; edible and used for dye
  8. wise: someone age 45-55; anyone over 55 is considered very wise



* * *

**Megarus (M8R-020)** (may-GAR-us)

  1. jabanabara: (ʤahb-ah-nah-BAR-ah) a root vegetable that’s like a cross between a white potato and a sweet potato. Brown on the outside (skin), light lavender inside
  2. Megarian: (may-GAR-ian) from Megarus
  3. urtrak: (UR-trak) cucumber-like vegetable that actually looks and tastes like a cucumber



* * *

  **New Athos (M5A-625)**

  1. jissa: (ʤiss-ah) fish with color-changing capabilities
  2. nal atan: (NAHL ah-TAHN) time of lust and uselessness; honeymoon
  3. quivox: (key-VOX) badger-ish animal that can go feral without warning
  4. suren: (SOO-ren) a gesture signifying respect and trust. Both parties clasp forearms and lean their foreheads together
  5. tauffen: (TAH-fen) cross between a squirrel and a rabbit. Claws can be retracted like a cat. Scratches are often infected and can cause the flesh to become necrotic. Frequently captured by young adults as they learn to become hunters



* * *

**Verubriga** **(** **M2R-391)** (ver-oo-BREE-gah)

  1. Aknata: (ahk-NAH-ta) look like prehistoric bison; 10-12 feet tall at the shoulder; 4,000-6,000 pounds; massive, curved horns; bony ridge from skull to mid-spine to protect the spinal cord from tanricu
  2. Lorains: (low-RAINS) the humans of Verubriga
  3. Mair: (MAY-er) whirlwind mother or alpha
  4. Tanricu: (tan-REE-coo) mini-wyvern, bodies are approximately 12"-16” long at birth, but they grow to be 40”-50" tall (measured at the shoulder) and at least that long, not including the tail
  5. Verubriganian: (ver-oo-bree-GAN-ee-an) from Verubriga; group that includes humans and tanricu
  6. Whirlwind: group of tanricu



* * *

**Weshiena** **(M9A-892)** (weh-SHEE-nah)

  1. sienuash: (SEEN-oo-ash) mineral that can be mined, much like naquadah and naquadria. The happy medium somewhere between the two: it's more powerful than naquadah but less powerful than naquadria. It's not radioactive the way naquadria is either, so it can be used without such extensive shielding
  2. Weshan: (weh-SHEN) from Weshiena



* * *

  **Win'nala** **(M7F-652)** (win-NAY-lah)

  1. ak'chu: (AWK-choo) spidersilk plant and primary crop of Win'nala. Once it is struck by lightning and the root cracked open, it sends out strands of silk-like strands that funnel upward to encase whatever object is nearby. Strands are "trained" along trellises or cages that look like tapered tomato plant supports. Cages are taken down, then one strand from each of three cages is spun together to make a thread thick enough to weave into cloth. The thread is extremely durable, non-conductive, and fire-resistant.
  2. ban'nisit: (bahn-NIS-it) storms of thick fog and sky-to-ground lightning; the storms are what crack open the ak'chu roots
  3. eidolon: (ay-ee-DOH-lun) lit. the haunted; babies born with moon-white skin and hair, with blue, violet, or red eyes who are feared and ostracized throughout Pegasus; people believe such babies are part Wraith and will draw the Wraith to their planet; most do not survive past infancy
  4. Lan'nau: (lahn-NOW) name and a title; the leader of the Win'nala people
  5. Li'hata: First Wife and chief over those who care for the children
  6. naver: large insect-like pest that infests the ak'chu plants prior to being ripened by the ban'nisit storms; once infected, the entire plant must be burned to prevent the spread of the infestation
  7. rastudeof: (ras-TOO-day-ov) egg and meat mixture commonly eaten in the morning



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you run across words you think I need to add, please let me know.


End file.
